The Adventures of Neko Lucy
by Randomcutie
Summary: Lucy didn't expect in the slightest way possible that anything bad would happen to her but i guess she was wrong. now lucy is a cat and she is trying to keep her life as normal as possible. but this might be a challenge due to old enemy's, Annoying tom cats, and strange feelings for Natsu. Can Lucy survive this new change in her life or will this new adventure break her?
1. Chapter 1

**Nya hello minna! I decided to write about lucy being a cat I mean come on who wouldn't want to know! Plus what will happen when natsu has to take care of lucy So enjoy the adventures of neko lucy!**

Lucys P.O.V

I woke up this morning to the bright sun shining light in through my window. I sat up and stretched. Today was going to be a good day I couldn't help but think today was going to be a good day. I got up and got dressed in a pink tanktop and black skirt with normal black boots. I walked of my bedroom and went to my kitchen to grab a piece of bread for breakfast. I grabbed my keys and walked quickly out the door. I was going on a mission today with natsu so I would need to get there early to help pick one.

When I got the guild everything looked normal. Natsu and gray were fighting, Elfman was running around yelling MAN! And erza was calmly enjoying a piece of strawberry cake. I walked over to natsu and gray while they were fighting and I lightly tapped natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned to me instantly for getting his fight and smiled.

"hey luce whats up?" he said with a goofy grin.

"are you ready to choose a job?" I asked him.

"you can choose the job this time luce"

"thanks" I gave hime a smile back and walked over to the mission bored. There seemed to be a lot of jobs on the bored. How was I going to pick one. I was skimming the bored when a certain job caught my eye. When I read the mission it seemed interesting. Plus the reward was 500,000 jewels and 1 celestial gate key! This made me even more excited. I walked over to mira to get the job confirmed and then went to natsu to show him the job I chose.

"Natsu! I chose a job lets go!"natsu nodded his head and followed me out the door. Once we left natsu turned to me and asked about the job.

"well the mission said that a village needed help because they were being attacked by some crazy cat witch or something."

"sound cool!" he said enthusiastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we made it to the little town due to the fact that it was so close. When we walked into the town we were greeted by the villagers with happy smiles. We walked to the mayors office in the little town and showed him the paper.

"oh fairytail wizards! Im so glad you are here to help us!" the mayor exclaimed looking like he was about to cry. After being informed where the witch lived and being thanked twenty more times we headed off redy to kick some witch butt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when we arrived at the witches house we were immediately attacked. The witch had stepped out from behind a tree and "kitten punched" natsu in the face. Natsu staggered back and instantly set himself on fire,\. I quickly grabbed loke's key.

"Open gate of the lion leo!" loke appeared in a puff of smoke and instantly took my hand in his and bowed.

"how may I help you princess" he said looking into my eyes.

"loke stop messing around and help natsu take out that cat witch I said pointing to natsu and the witch going at it with fast punches. He bowed again before running off to help. I looked around for happy remebering him say something about hiding. Thats heard natsu yelling at me to look out. Turned around to see a bright orange light heading straight toward me. I tried to move out of the way but it was too late and everything went black.

I blinked my eyes open to see natsu and happy staring down at me with strange looks on there faces.

"What are you guys looking at?" I questioned.

"uh... luce...I don't know how to put this..." he said looking nervous.

"What do you mean natsu?" I reached up to rub my eyes when I came face to face with a paw. I blinked in confusion and looked down at my body. I was shocked at what I saw. I was a cat!

**So what do guys think so far! Please review because your opinions matter to me and I would love some ideas too. Thanks minna! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ohayo! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the adventures of neko Lucy! I really wanted to make this chapter good so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Natsu's P.O.V

Lucy is a cat... Lucy is a cat... Luce a cat... Luce... cat...

WHAT?!

How the hell did Lucy become a cat! One minute shes Lucy and the next shes a cat!

OK breathe. In and out. in and out.

Lucy is currently on the ground passed out as a cat.

I have to help her because knowing her she is going to wake up and have a panic attack.

I slowly bend over her with happy on the other side waiting for to wake up. She shifts indicating she is waking up and opens her big brown eyes. When she looks at us she instantly looks confused.

"What are you guys looking at?" she questions confused and thats when I realize that I was staring at her ears. I started to panic.

"uh... Luce... I don't know how to put this..." I say.

She raises her hand or paw or whatever to rub her eyes and I see her blink and look down at her body.

Here comes the reaction.

Lucy's P.O.V

I'm... a... cat...

I start crying. And instantly I feel myself being scooped up by natsu who began holding me to his chest to calm me down. I kept crying for who knows how long until I heard his voice.

"It's gonna be OK Luce."

And with that I finally let out my anger of the whole situation.

"its gonna be OK! Did you really just say that to me! I'm a freaking cat! How is everything going to be OK!" Natsu flinched as I yelled at him.

"it just is" he whispered and hugged me tighter. With the warmth of his hug I calmed down and started crying again. " come on lets go back to the guild" and with that he stood up with me still in his arms and started walking to the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Lucy you are so cute!

Ever since me and natsu had returned to the guild everyone has been nonstop telling me how cute I was. Well after they got over the shock. At first I kinda liked it but now it was just plain annoying.

Mira was currently squeezing the life out of me.

Levy and gajeel walked up to me still being squished by a crazed Mira.

"Oh Lu-chan I'm so sorry that you are a cat now" levy said while gajeel started poking me as if I were some toy. On impulse I bit gajeels finger making him growl in pain. I smirked at what I had done but gajeel then picked me up by my tail and started shaking me. I let out a startled mewl. He kept shaking me when all of a sudden I was airborn but before I hit the ground I was grabbed out of mid air an pulled into someones chest. Natsu's

Natsu's P.O.V

"Hot head!"

"Ice Prick!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Underwear Princess!"

Me and gray were fighting as usual throwing insults back and forth as well as fists when I a startled meow and I knew it came from lucy. I instantly whipped my head in the direction of the sound and saw gajeel holding lucy by her tail and shaking her. I instantly got mad and ran at gajeel leaving a confused gray behind me. I punched gajeel in the jaw making him fly back and toss lucy in the air but before she hit the ground I grabbed her out of the air and pulled her to my chest tightly.

"What the hell!" gajeel yelled from where he was laying after the punch knocked him back.

I turned to him with a mudurous glint in my eye and and walked out of the guild still holding lucy.

Mira P.O.V

Oh dear this won't end well.

**Oh Mira I think you are right! But I guess only I know. I hope you enjoyed and please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Minna! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating but I was just so out of it and I was doing stuff I swear I didn't forget! so please enjoy this chapter and please don't be to mad =^.^= also thank you Anime777 and lean9337 for you kind words! :3**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was still in Natsu's arms as he stormed out of the guild. I had never seen him so mad. I looked up at him and I could he was still slightly mad and deep in thought so I nuzzled his neck snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down at me and smiled and hugged me tighter. I started to get sleepy feeling the warmth of his chest against me. I slowly drifted to sleep still wrapped in his arms.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I looked down at Lucy to find her asleep and purring slightly. I couldn't help but think how cute she was. I carried all the way to her house and placed her on her bed. I sit on the bed next to her and sigh. What am I going to do. I mean of course I'm going to take care of her but what about missions! Not to mention I was thinking about telling her how much I loved her after that mission but she just had to get turned in to a freaking cat!

Well I guess its not her fault but still! Huh... I guess I will just have to be there for her until she is changed back I mean what are best friends for right?! Man I have got to stop talking to my self.

"Natsu!" I turned to where my name had been called to see happy standing in the window sill "are you OK?"

"yeah" I stated not in the mood to talk about my feelings.

I suddenly felt something stir next and turned my head and saw Lucy slowly blinking open her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She stood up and slid down the side of her bed.

"where are you going?" I questioned.

"to the kitchen" she said and walked of her bedroom. I followed her just in case she needed help. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Lucy climbing her cabinet or at least trying. I chuckled to myself and walked over to her and picked her up setting her on the counter top. She looked at me with a pout. "I could have made it up myself" she muttered. She looked so cute pouting.

"suuurrrrreee" I said being sure to make the sarcasm evident while rolling my eyes at the same time.

She huffed and turned around making her way to the fridge. I decided to help so I opened the fridge for her

.

After she got some food out of the fridge (fish) I picked her up and carried her to her table with her fish on a plate.

**Lucy P.O.V**

after I ate my fish I looked out my window to see that the sky had grown dark and as if out of instinct I yawned. I instantly felt warm arms around me. They picked me up and carried me into my bedroom. I was set down on my bed. I pulled the covers down and snuggled into them. I felt a warm presence behind me and was pulled into a warm embrace I looked behind me and saw that natsu had pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes about to fall asleep until I felt another warm body on my other side. I opened my eyes to see happy fast asleep on my other side. I shrugged and once again closed my eyes slipping into darkness.

**~~~The Next Morning~~~**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes I jumped up forgetting about my current size and falling of the bed. I let out a whimper of pain. Natsu bolted through my door panting as if he had run as fast as he could to see if I was OK. When he saw me on the floor he instantly ran to me and knelt down so that he could look at me closer. He bombarded me with questions like are you okay? And are you hurt?

"Natsu I'm fine I just fell of my bed" I reassured him. He sighed a breath of relief. And stood up taking me with him. He walked to the the kitchen and sat me down on top of the table. He put two plates of pancakes on the table and sat down at the other end and started eating the pancakes with me. When we finished natsu stood up and put my dishes in the sink.

"you wanna go to the guild today?" he asked me.

"sure" I said with a smile. He scooped me up and handed me my keys **(A/N If you are wondering Lucy is wearing clothes. When she was turned into a cat her clothes shrank with her. Also her outfit is the first outfit she wore. OK glad to clear that up =3) **and walked out the door.

When we got to the guild natsu carried me to the bar. Mira spotted us walking over and waved.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy!"

"Hey Mira!" I exclaimed as I stepped onto the bar.

"So Lucy whats it like being a cat?"

"It's... OK... I guess..."

Mira gave me a sympathetic look and a hug. "I'm sure it will get better" she promised me. I hope she's right.

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I was sitting with gajeel and levy. gajeel was explaining something to levy but I wasn't listening to what it was. I was to busy staring at Lucy. She looked kinda cute as a cat. Wait WHAT?! why was I thinking that! Get it together lily! I turned my attention back to what gajeel and levy were talking about but my mind kept wandering to the blond she cat.

**Happy P.O.V**

ever since Lucy turned into a cat she has seemed different in some way. More cute. Cuter than Carla. Wait did I just admit that! No Carla is cute not Lucy! But Lucy likes fish and Carla doesn't, Lucy talks to him, and Lucy calls him by his name not tom cat like Carla does. Maybe I like Lucy more than Carla?

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I turn my head back to where Lucy was talking to Mira when something caught my eye. Happy was staring at her to!

**Happy P.O.V**

I started to stare at Lucy when I saw lily turn to look at Lucy too! We both turned our heads so that we were staring at each other. He glared at me and I glared back. It became clear that he likes Lucy to and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was declaring war. Well if its a fight he wants its a fight he will get! I will have to make it clear to him that Lucy belongs to me!

**Whoa looks like we have got some conflict! Which cat will rein supreme and win the heart of Lucy! Or will they both lose to a certain fire dragon slayer?! Only time (or me) will tell! Who are you guys rooting for? Please review and tell me who's side you are on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo Minna! so I'm going on a trip tomorrow but don't worry I'm bringing my laptop with me so I should be able to update but if I can't then I'm sorry! I will try my best! Also on the last chapeters I forgot the disclaimer so here it is! ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**** Enjoy :3**

**Lucy P.O.V**

it has been one week and I have to say being a cat isn't as bad as I had thought.

Natsu has been really sweet lately. He has been helping me around the house with stuff like reaching the fridge and getting on my couch and in bed to sleep at night. I wonder how i'm going to thank him? I'll think of something.

It was the late afternoon and Natsu and I were walking home. I was walking across the ledge like I usaually do and Natsu was walking next to me.

"Luce are you sure you should be doing that" Natsu said with caution.

"Its fine Natsu. I do this all the time" I said trying to reasure him

"Ok" he said but he still sounded unsure.

We continued ahead until I suddenly felt my paw slip. I looked down and saw the water fast approaching. I shrieked and was consumed by the water. I began to panic. I was loosing oxygen fast and my vision began to blur. I looked up and saw natsu swimming down to me. I tried to scream his name but water was rappidly filling my lungs. Then the world went black

**Natsu **P.O.V

Must... reach... lucy

I jumped into the water the minute I saw lucy fall in. I looked around in the water until I saw her sinking like a stone. I got closer and I saw her open her mouth like she was trying to scream. I quickly grabbed her and swam to the surface. I placed lucy down in the side walk and started to shake her by her shoulders. After a few more shakes her body convulsed and she coughed up water. Taking in deep breaths she looked around at her surroundings with wide eyes. When her eyes landed on me she started to cry. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"it's ok luce I'm here don't cry." I whispered in her ear but instead of stopping she clung to my vest with her furry paws as if she let go I would disappear. I carried her home and when we got there she finally stopped crying. I sat down on the couch with lucy still in my arms lightly rocking her. Thats when I heard her window open.

**Happy P.O.V**

I opened lucys window and flew in. I saw natsu holding lucy. I began to feel jealous but pushed the feeling away. "hey natsu is lucy ok?"

"Shes fine. She just fell in the water but I was able to get her before she could drown."

it felt like he was rubbing it in that he saved her. I should have been there to save her! But at least she didn't drown. I landed next to natsu on the couch and he set lucy down. Lucy walked over to me and hugged me. I could tell she could sense my unease. "it's ok happy. See? I'm ok."

smiled at her and hugged her back. I heard a soft growl and lookde up at natsu while still hugging lucy. He was glaring at me. I smirked feeling a sense of satisfaction. Lucy pulled away still smiling and hopped of the couch walking into her bedroom.

Natsu turned to me and said still glaring "i know you like lucy and im going to tell you now she is mine."

I just smirked again. "natsu how are you gonna be together if she is a cat?"

"she'll turn back" he said with certainty.

"and if she doesn't?"

Natsu turned his head away and stood up. "I'm going on a job to pay for lucys rent." natsu then left lucys apartment.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I jumped up trying to reach a book on the bookshelf of my bedroom. A gave one big jump but in mid jump a pair of fluffy arms wrapped around my arms pulling me up to the book I wanted. I turned my head slightly behind and smiled. I pointed to anither place on the bookshelf and happy flew me there. Once I had gathered some books to read happy placed me down on the couch. I sat down and began to read when I felt a someone looking over my shoulder.

"what are you reading?"

"the dream of the princess" (I made up a fake story for the sake of not having to go through all that I don't own this crap :3)

"whats it about"

"well its about a princess that has a gift where in her dreams she can see the future and she uses her dreams to save her kingdom" (it was the best I could come up with)

"cool"

after a while of reading I got kinda bored. I had read this book before and it just wasn't as interesting.

"do you want to read it?" I asked happy.

"Is that ok?"

"of course!" I happily handed him the book and he thanked me by bowing. Typical happy.

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I needed a strategy. Or maybe I need to find his advantages so I can make mine better. Lets see.

happy and lucy are best friends

they both like fish

happy has access to her house

ugh. This isn't helping me. Its making me feel worse. Maybe I can get Carla to fall for happy. Well at least I have a plan... sort of. How am I going to do this.

"Whatcha thinkin bout" I looked up to see gajeel looking at me.

"Nothing" I said while I sat on our couch returning to my thoughts.

I guess I will go with that plan. Just you wait happy! I will not lose lucy to you!

**Mira P.O.V**

Happy

Pantherlily

Natsu

I chuckled lightly to myself.

"whats so funny sis"

I turned around to see lisanna looking at me curiously.

"nothing" I said waving it off.

Lisanna shrugged and walked away.

What am I going to do. Two tom cats and a dragon slayer all heve fallen for the beauty of a female.

How romantic! (imagine hearts in her eyes)

But I guess I will root fo-

"Mira are you coming"

"yes!" I yelled and followed lisanna out the guild.

**Hello minna! Did this chapter suck because I usually write a chapter all at the same time but this one I typed seperate days. Please review it really lets me know you guys are still interested in this story. Bye! :3**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! so I meant to update next week and I will! but I'm in a hotel and they had free wifi so I thought "why not just write something small to tell you guys whats up?" so I did! and I'm sorry i can't update this week! anyway i have been traveling a lot and i haven't really had time to update. but i'm going home tomorrow so i should have plenty of time to post more chapters! YAY! and if you actually read then i wow you must really care! thank you and bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Minna! I had a bit of writers block but I pretty sure its cleared! Yay! So here is the next chapter enjoy! Also I do not own fairy tail! (I wish I did)**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I need money

My rent is going to be due soon plus I want to go on a mission. I have been going back and forth between the guild and my apartment and its getting kind of boring. I love the guild and my apartment don't get me wrong its just... I need a little more action then gray and natsu fighting.

I heard a crash through my window and knew it was natsu.

"sup Luce!" he exclaimed.

"natsu... I want to go on a mission."

natsu's smile instantly dropped to a frown. He looked at me for a minute then his face changed to a serious one.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"Why?" at this point I was whining but I didn't care.

"because...*mumbles*" he said while starting to blush

"what?"

"Because... I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I couldn't protect you."

I started to blush also. There was a long silence then happy flew through the window.

"hey guys whats up?" happy said but quieted down when he saw natsu and mys blushing faces.

"i wanted to go on a mission but natsu said no!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"well if you cant go on a mission do you want to go fishing with me?"

"sure why not"

With that said happy picked me up and flew out the window towards the lake.

**Natsu P.O.V**

That evil little cat!

taking advantage of the situation. Ugh what am I going to do.

**Happy P.O.V**

Ha Ha Ha! Natsu you idiot! But I have to thank. He did give me the perfect chance to hangout with Lucy.

"Happy I caught one!" Lucy squealed holding up a fish and smiling. She had the cutest smile ever.

"good job Luce!" I said back and her smile widened as she turned back to the lake ready to catch another.

it looks like I'm in the lead for Lucy's heart.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I sat in the guild next gajeel who was talking with laxus about who knows what. Lucy was sitting at the bar with Mira talking and Carla was across the room talking with Wendy.

I got up and made my way to the bar. Today was the day I was going to put my plan in action. I walked up to the bar and ordered a cup of tea then I walked over to Carla.

"Hello Carla"

"hello lily" she said turning to me.

"this is from happy" I said handing the cup of tea to her. She took it looking quite skeptical. She took a sip and smiled a little.

"At least its not terrible" she said and glanced towards happy. Happy turned his head and looked back at Carla and smiled. Carla quickly turned her head with a slight blush.

**Happy P.O.V**

I felt like someone was looking at me so I turned my head and saw it was Carla. I smiled at her and she quickly turned her head. I shrugged it off and turned back to my conversation with gray.

**Mira P.O.V**

Why would lily order tea?

He always gets kiwi juice. This is weird. When I gave him the cup. He left and headed for Carla and Wendy's table. What is he planning.

I continued to watch lily as he gave the tea to Carla. Then I saw Carla look at happy. Happy looked back at her and she turned her head fast but not fast enough for me not to see her slight blush.

What was that abo... oh

Lily, lily, lily aren't you a clever one. I smirked

I was right this wont end well but it will be interesting

**Gomenesai Minna .! I meant to update sooner but I got distracted (curse my 4 year old brain!) I'm just glad I got to finally write it! I swear I will try to update sooner but I will be starting school soon soooooooooo... I will see how that works out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! How ya guys been! Good? Well thats awesome. So I am finally updating this. I had some writers block for a while. I mean it was bad. I hit my head on a wall twice and it hurt. Any-hoe I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Yay! I'm so excited! Natsu said that I could go on a mission! But I can only go if he comes to which I guess isn't so bad. I was at home packing up my stuff when happy flew through the window.

"Hey Lucy! What are you doing?"

"I'm going on a mission with natsu!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face.

Happy frowned for a minute but smiled at me.

"Congrats Luce! I'm glad you can go on missions again!" he said happily but it seemed forced. Oh well

**Happy P.O.V**

Dammit! I cant believe that Lucy is going on a mission. It could be dangerous. Not to mention she is going to be alone with natsu! This sucks!

**Natsu P.O.V**

I already know happy is going to be pissed when he finds out I'm going on a mission with Lucy. Hehe there is no way I'm gonna lose to those two cats.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu and I were at the train station and I flew around excitedly. When me and happy were hanging out he taught me how to use aera; the magic Carla and him use to have wings. He grabbed me from the air and hugged me. He was so warm and I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest which made him chuckle.

"Now boarding train 42" the speakers announced and natsu and I climbed on the train and sat down. When the train started moving natsu instantly got motioned sickness. I felt bad for him so I curled up in his lap but I ended up falling asleep.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy was curled up in my lap and she looked so cute. I started to pet her and she began to pur. I sighed and looked out the window seeing the world race by. I think I'm going to be sick.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

we got off the train and looked around.

"OK so the mission is to find some herbs in the forest east of this town."

Lucy nodded her head and with that we were off. As we were walking down the street we were completely silent but it wasn't awkward it was actually comfortable. I opened my mouth to say something when we heard a voice behind us.

"Natsu-san!"

I turned around and saw Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector walking towards us.

"Wheres happy and Lucy-San?"

"Happy is at the guild and this is Lucy" I said pointing to Lucy.

"What happened to you Lucy-San?" sting asked Lucy.

"its a long story" Lucy said and sighed

**Lectors P.O.V**

I cant believe Lucy-San is an exceed now! But I must say it kinda suits her.

**Frosch P.O.V**

(I don't know if frosch is a girl or boy so I'm going to say frosch is a girl for the sake of plot :) )

Lucy-San is an exceed? She looks so cute! I hope we can be friends! Or maybe sisters? That would be great!

**Sting P.O.V**

this is so cool!

**Rogue P.O.V**

we need to focus. We came to this town on a mission and we are getting side tracked. Although I am intrigued as to how Lucy became an exceed.

"Come on guys we need to go." I said causing them all to look at me.

"Fro thinks so too!" frosch added and smiled up at me. Sting sighed but nodded.

"bye Lucy-San and natsu-san!" sting exclaimed and with that we went back to our mission.

**Natsu P.O.V**

When they left we continued on our way to the forest to find the client.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

when we got to the forest on the edge of town we found a little path leading into it. We walked on the path till we found a small cottage. We walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in" we heard a frail voice say on the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly and peaked inside to find an old man sitting at a old wooden table.

"hello sir! We are the wizards here to help you find those herbs!" Lucy said excitedly.

"ah yes! The herbs should be just south of my cottage." the man said.

"Arigato!" and with that we were off to find the herbs.

**I just wanted to say that I also have a skype! So if you guys actually want to talk to me or give me ideas or just need a friend because you actually don't have any and are forever alone like me then we can just chat but you are gonna have to tell me you came from here or I wont chat because I have made the mistake of talking with a random person before. I really doubt that any of you read this part but if you did thank you. Bye :3**


End file.
